


Christmas letter

by Corny_Cornflakes



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, it's pretty much pure fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes
Summary: Raquel and Sergio celebrate Christmas together as a family. A lot of smiles, hot chocolate, and kisses!
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Christmas letter

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! Consider this fanfiction as a gift to the amazing Serquel fandom :) I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3

"Good morning," Raquel woke him with a huge grin spread across her face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas, _mi amor_," Sergio answered, rubbing his eyes and looking at the time, noticing it wasn't even 6 am yet. "You don't usually wake up this early, is something wrong?"__

_ _"Everything's alright, don't worry. But it's pretty much a Christmas tradition that Paula wakes up and screams in about an hour, so I thought that we could use the spare time and do something together, just the two of us." She slowly started to run her hand down his chest and gave him a persuading look._ _

_ _"What do you have in mind?" He asked innocently, putting a loose hair strain behind her ear. Raquel couldn't help but smile, and she lowered herself to whisper something to him. "Oh, I think you already know."_ _

_ _Suddenly, Sergio grabbed her by the waist and put her on top of him, which he could see she enjoyed by the look in her eye. "Careful, Santa sees us when we're naughty."_ _

_ _Amused by his playful tone, Raquel opened one button of his shirt after another until she finally exposed his bare skin. "He does? In that case, I think you should put on that cap I bought you last week."_ _

_ _At that point, there was no turning back. He crashed his lips against hers, and she moaned with pleasure. The kiss was rough but passionate, and both felt the need for more. However, a scream just outside their bedroom interrupted their heated moment._ _

_ _"Mama, Sergio, it's Christmas!" They could hear Paula yelling and running into the living room. "Let's open the gifts!"_ _

_ _They parted with regret, still looking deeply into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry, she woke up earlier than usual," Raquel apologized and moved off his lap. "Maybe we can continue what we started later?" He observed her as she wrapped herself in a silk dressing gown._ _

_ _"I wouldn't mind that at all. But we should celebrate now, shouldn't we? I think someone is waiting for us." Sergio laughed as he buttoned up his shirt again. "Besides, I want to see Paula's reaction as she opens the presents."_ _

_ _Her heart swelled as she imagined that moment. They were a family, and she knew that Sergio loved her daughter as much as she did. Raquel never expected to find a man who would sacrifice so much for her, her mother and Paula, but there she was, happier than ever. "Let's get going then, shall we?" she asked as she opened the door and he followed her into the large living room._ _

_ _The Christmas tree looked magical with all its colorful lights and decorations. It wasn't easy to get one in south-eastern Asia, but Sergio pulled some string to get the most beautiful one the girls have ever seen. What was different from the previous day was the pile of gifts spread underneath it. _ _

_ _"Can I open them already? Please!" Paula begged when she noticed them watching her looking at the name tags to find the ones for her. Raquel sighed and couldn't help but smile. "You can, sweetheart. But tell me where Abuela is first."_ _

_ _At that exact moment, Marivi came from the kitchen, carrying four cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows. "What is a Christmas morning without a drink to warm us up?" she jokingly asked as she handed one each. _ _

_ _"It's almost thirty degrees outside, but thank you," Raquel added and took a sip. She immediately felt the temperature rising even higher, but that could also be because of Sergio's arm around her waist._ _

_ _Not wanting to waste more time, they all sat down on the couch, and Paula started unwrapping her gifts. She let out a scream after the reveal of each one and hugged all of them with gratitude. Everything was perfect: the smiles, the hot chocolate, and the company. However, when Paula finally took a break to carry all of the toys to her room, Raquel got the opportunity to give Sergio his gift._ _

_ _"I also have something to you," she giggled as she handed him something soft that was wrapped in a red and green paper._ _

_ _"You know, Santa's handwriting looks eerily like yours." He teased as he analyzed the package from every side possible. It looked stunning, and he didn't want to destroy it. She'd always been good at packing and decorating. _ _

_ _"Just open the god damn gift already!" Raquel sighed and took another sip of the delicious hot chocolate. She waited with anticipation as he finally ripped the paper apart. It was a Christmas sweater with a reindeer wearing glasses, which she made herself. _ _

_ _"Do you like it?" She asked, not being able to read his reaction. Sergio was holding it in his hands, looking at it with a blank expression. However, he turned in her direction to the sound of her voice and the cutest smile she'd ever seen formed on his face. _ _

_ _"I love it!" He exclaimed, kissing her cheek, and she immediately blushed. Nothing was more fulfilling than seeing your loved ones appreciate your work. _ _

_ _But suddenly, Sergio lifted himself from the couch and left the room."I'll be right back." He didn't tell her where he was going or what he wanted to do, which was rather untypical for him._ _

_ _"Where are you going?" Raquel asked, but she didn't receive an answer. It was at that moment that she noticed one more small present underneath the tree, which she swore it wasn't there before. When she saw her name written on the tag, she uncertainly opened it. Inside the small box, there was a letter which just said: "Go outside"._ _

_ _Raquel was obviously surprised and confused because she had no idea what that could mean. However, she quickly went outside into their garden and was left speechless. The patio was decorated with fairy lights and white lilies, her favorite. In the middle of it all stood Sergio, wearing the reindeer sweater she gave him earlier. _ _

_ _"Darling, what-" she started as she started to walk towards him, but she forgot what she wanted to say when he dropped on one knee and revealed a beautiful emerald ring in his hands. _ _

_ _"Raquel, I never expected that I would find someone who I would desire to spend the rest of my life with and love unconditionally. But you and your family made me happier than I've ever been, and I don't know how I was able to live without you before. Would you make me the luckiest man alive and-" _ _

_ _"Yes!" Sergio was interrupted by her before he could finish, and she pressed her lips against his. He could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, and he pulled her even closer. But he suddenly remembered that he didn't get to ask his question yet and pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "Marry me?"_ _

_ _Raquel nodded as she wiped her tears and he gently put the ring on her finger. His smile said more than a thousand words. _ _

_ _ _Love is a condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.___ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
